To be with the Batman
by Handustandu
Summary: Dick Greyson grows under the watchful eyes of Alfred and Bruce, and grows to love the dark knight. But there comes a price when falling in love with the big scary Batman. Chapter 1 has three point of views and chapter 2 is primarily Richard. SLASH.
1. To be with the Batman

_**Hey everyone, this is my first post as a writer that...actually has some merit. I don't own a thing. Burce Wayne/ Richard Greyson. SLASH. MA. Has not been Beta read. **_

**To be with the Batman**

_Bruce._

The first time I saw Richard Greyson was shortly after I intercepted his call to Gotham Police. Arriving at Hayleys large tent I found Dick and his family struggling against Tony Zucco and his two brothers. I quickly apprehended one of them but Zucco and the other managed to escape. Dicks eyes met mine and I felt a spark. There was just something about him. I couldn't forget the small family after I saw them cuddling once the danger had passed. It reminded me of my own. And it reminded me of something I had seen many years ago.

Within the next few days I had decided to go and watch Haleys Circus perform on their opening night. The Paparazzi snapped the angry cameras at my face as myself and the "Upper Crust" of Gothemites filled the tents. The performances were spectacular, perhaps not the most amazing but still amused the audience. I found myself sitting next to commissioner Gordon, he always made me a little nervous but he seemed to focused on the acts to talk to me much.

The Flying Greyson were introduced with a roar from the crowd, Dick making an appearance so high up in the air. Dicks father graced the air first before flying back and catching his wife. The crowd clapped enthusiastically and just before Dick leaped into his mothers awaiting arms in the Trapeze the rigging line snap. Dick froze and watched his mother and father hurtle to their deaths. The ropes had been sabotaged.

Cheers had turned to screams as everyone was evacuated from the tent, Dick climbing down, tears on his face as he cried into his mothers stomach. The fellow circus performers pulled him away before their blood and inners could escape onto the floor. Draping a white blanket over their former fellow performers Dicks cries of anguish hit me like a rock thrown by Superman.

I saw a flash of my own family murders. In Dick I saw myself. I saw what I see in myself far to often. He wanted revenge.

_ ._

Richard Greyson sat under a large blanket in my office. We couldn't just allow him to stay with the other circus performers, much to Richard's and their disgust. The boy had refused to talk to anyone and I was running out of ideas. The only time he did talk was to convince an officer it was sabotage. The officer told him to shut up and get in the car. Gotham's Police Force is definitely not the most understanding.

I told the boy I was going to get him some food, which he ignored. In the coffee room I was surprised by non other then Bruce Wayne. To his side his butler Alfred Pennyworth.

"Bruce? Why are you here?" I asked astonished. He publicly had criticised the force, everyone except me.

"You saw what happened to Richard tonight Jim. His parents were murdered." He replied grimly. In my mind I saw a flash of Bruce as a child in my office. The same way Richard sat in it today. "What is going to happen to him?"

"He can't return to the circus, the state won't see it as a healthy life style for him. He will probably go into foster care unless we can find a living relative" what I was saying was grim. Foster care in today's world was hard at times. But in Gotham if a child ended up in the system their future wasn't exactly bright.

Bruce sighed "I thought so. What if I want to take him in. As my ward." This shocked me. Bruce Wayne Billionaire play boy wants to take this little boy in.

"It would take weeks of paper work, legal councils and federal agents." I replied gruffly.

"Not when your lucky enough to be me. Alfred and I will take him." Leaving no room for me to argue, I sighed.

"Fine, but the earliest you will be able to take him is after the funeral. If they even get a proper one." I hinted to Bruce.

"Consider it done. Alfred and I will work on getting him into our custody. We need to go Jim, unless there is something else I can do?" Bruce held out his hand. Assuring him there wasn't I took it and firmly shook. As Bruce turned and left I turned to the coffee machine. At least Richard will be able to grow up with an almost normal life.

_Richard Greyson._

Everything from the days around my parents death is a blur. Except when I watch Dad and Mum fall. I was heart broken, but pissed off. I wanted revenge from Zucco. I had no idea how but I knew one day I would have it .

The day of their funeral was miserable. Rain falling heavily in Gotham. The circus people stood out under umbrellas, while myself and the priest stood protected by tented shelter. A tall man with who must have been his father (I'd never met either of them) stood closely and quietly through the service. Jim Gordon had asked if he wanted me to stand with him. I said no.

Their caskets lowered into the grave. And expensive head stone and flowers I know the circus folks could never afford was gifted to me by someone named Bruce Wayne. My old circus family said goodbye. They had been refused custody off me, Jim had yet to tell me what was happening. Each of them hugged me with tears in their eyes. I just stared blankly, unable to show any true emotion until everyone was gone. I stood by myself. Alone.

"Richard" his voice scared me, I whirled around to see the tall man. He would have topped even my father, jet black hair and wearing an expensive suite. He seemed so familiar now. To be honest I just wanted to loose myself in his arms and cry for days."My name is Bruce Wayne, this is Alfred Pennyworth." Mr. Pennyworth nodded his head.

I nodded "You paid for this. All of this, thank you." I turned my back to the men. The rain poured heavier. "I miss them. They say it will stop hurting soon." My voice became so strained. My eyes began to burn tears.

"I lost my parents to a murderer when I was nine." Bruce replied. "They told me the same thing. I still miss them today." His voice was strong and deep. He understood. I snapped out off it.

_No-one understands._

"Thank you for coming Mr. Wayne, Mr Pennyworth. Goodbye." I walk out into the rain. It feels almost relieving.

"Richard, wait." I stopped and turned back to him.

"Alfred and I will be taking you to our home. Unless you'd rather return to the Police station I'd like you to come live with me."

My heart froze. I knew the Police would make me live with someone I didn't have any choice over. This way at least I had a choice.

"I don't need a new Dad. " Mr. Pennyworth stepped forward with his umbrella raised above his head and placed a hand on my shoulder. I almost missed the cold rain.

"Young man, Master Wayne is not going to replace your father. Nor will I. We just want to give you a safe place to live. You'll be his ward." His voice sounded wise and soothing. I looked between the two men.

"What do you think Richard?" Bruce stepped into the rain.

"Dick" I replied. The two older men seemed shocked. "That's my name!" understanding crossed their faces. For the first time in days I laughed.

Alfred chuckled and Bruce stood silently.

"Very well then, Dick" Bruce seemed to almost fumble on my name "Lets get out of this rain" Bruce's hand replaced Alfred's and the three of us walked to Rolls Royce. We drive home with Alfred telling me all about Wayne Manor. Alfred had been living as Bruce's butler since Bruce was a child.

"So wait, you guys aren't queer?" I asked surprised. Bruce was sitting next to me frowned.

"Yes. Alfred is the man that raised me. And my best friend. We are certainly not 'queer'. And it would be best if you didn't use terms like that." Bruce's voice was stern.

Feeling kind of ashamed I turned and watched Gotham speed past me.

Life in Wayne Manor was hard to adjust too. My living space had more then tripled in size. More then quad-rippled in size! The manor was expensive and full of things I was forbidden to touch. My first day there I had silently cried myself to sleep. It eventually became the norm. Alfred was always there for me, we grew very close within the first week. Bruce would often come home late in the afternoon to find me curled by the fire with my head on a pillow resting under Alfred's arm. No matter how many tears I made Alfred was always there to wipe the away.

Bruce was always busy. I hardly saw him during the day, and he would only be home for a quick dinner before disappearing again! Alfred told me Bruce was CEO of Wayne Enterprises and it kept him very busy. Whenever I asked what Bruce was doing at night Alfred would shrug his shoulder comically and say "Probably hanging from the ceiling in the Basement, how would I know when I spend every night with you?"

Sometimes, really early in the morning I would wake up and find Bruce sitting on my bed. I would always jump from under my sheets and hug him. Telling him everything like what bugs I had found on the manor grounds (I neglected to tell him I kept them hidden under my bed- that lasted about a week until Alfred made me let them go) or I would tell Bruce about the cartoons I watch or if I ever got into trouble from Alfred. Bruce always seemed to understand. It took my a few nights but I realised every time Bruce visited me he was always exhausted. Sometimes his body would even be shaking!

It was during these nights that sometimes Bruce would tell me about his mum and dad. And he would listen to my stories as well. I always ended up crying on those nights. And he would always be there to hug me, pat me on the back and if I was lucky sneak with me down the the kitchen and let me eat choc chip cookies with him.

My parents had always made me keep my grades up, but soon Bruce told me I would be starting at Gothams most prestigious boys school in a month or so. No matter how much I tried to convince Alfred and Bruce I didn't need it they refused to listen. Alfred insisted I eat three healthy meals a day, and had fruit snacks when ever I got hungry. I was always in bed by nine thirty and my teeth had definitely been brushed.

It took them a while to realise I wasn't brushing my teeth. After kicking and screaming I found myself in Bruce's left arm facing the bathroom mirror while his right hand holding a toothbrush forcible cleaning my teeth.

One lonely and depressing day I found myself playing my game boy on the manors stairs. Alfred walked past me and asked me to follow him.

In my favourite room of the manor, with large couches and a giant fireplace Alfred stopped, he smiled at me the pointed above the mantle of the flames. It shocked me at first, a portrait of my mother and farther holding each other. They looked so in love. My heart nearly exploded and I hugged Alfred tightly. Alfred told me we should start cleaning up for dinner.

He said if we are lucky Bruce might join us.

I told him monkeys would sooner fly out my butt.

Once again it rained in Gotham, I think it was my third week living in the manor. I laid in bed unable to sleep due to nightmares. All I could think of were my parents. My room was so large. And I felt so very small. My feet slide over the edge of my bed and onto the cool wooden floor. I tip toed down the stairs and into my families portrait room.

I sat down on my favourite arm chair, and stared up at my parents. Missing them more then anyone could imagine. Then I heard a large grinding noise. Peeping from behind the chairs back I was shocked to see the grandfather clock levitating against the wall. I hidden door open. Before Alfred could see me I quickly hid, making sure he wouldn't see my body poking out from behind the chair.

Once he was gone, I leaped over to the clock. Pulling its pendulum and watched in awe as it was lifted in the air to reveal a small circular room. Before I could react, behind me to doors closed behind me and I was plummeting down.

It was a short trip and the doors opened to reveal a large and dark cave. Lights began to turn on automatically and the room was filled with electronics and what appeared to me remnants of all the most recent super villains Gotham was known for. Vehicles littered different parts of the cave. A loud roar was followed by a scary black car. The Bat mobile.

Quickly hiding a single thought ran through my head.

_Bruce Wayne is the Batman!_

His footsteps grew closer and I took a deep breath, hoping Bruce wouldn't see me hiding behind the brick slab supporting part of the house.

Silence. Breathing a sigh of relief I crawled from my hiding place, I stood up and looked down. Dust was all over my pajamas.

"Damn it" I brushed it off. Once I was done my head looked up, right into the eyes of Batman.

"B-Bruce?" I almost couldn't even hear my voice. Batman slowly advanced towards me, I edged back until I felt the cold brick wall behind me.

"Why are you here?" His voice was gravely. Cold and dark. No wonder he was every criminal in Gotham's worst nightmare. I stared down at my feet. My heart racing. Shuffling, I glanced up to see Batman take off his mask. Bruce stared down at me. "Dick" his normal voice graced my ears. "Lets go upstairs and get Alfred. We need to talk." Gulping I followed the Dark Knight upstairs. Hoping he wasn't going to kick me out. Our erase my memory. Or kill me.

Bruce and Alfred explained to me who the Batman was. And why Bruce wasn't around. Bruce told me that night he was out all the time. Trying to hunt down Zucco. He didn't want me growing up with the same desire for revenge he did. He would bring Zucco to justice.

I had interrupted him "No! That's for me Bruce." Alfred seemed surprised by my out burst. "I want to make sure he gets what's coming too him." Bruce dismissed me after that. Pretending to go to bed, I waited until I was sure Alfred would be asleep until sneaking down to the cave. The second time round I was less timid. Tapping the computer I quickly figured out how to locate the Batman. He was at the Circus. I knew he had come back down to the cave!

The rest is all history. Before I left I made a black mask from an old cape Batman had lying around. Putting on my flying Greyson costume I followed Batman into the night. I found him and Zucco at Hayley Circus' tent. I got the drop on Zucco and took his gun, but before I could shoot I hesitated. Zucco hit me over the head and I dropped to the ground. Before Zucco could kill me, Batman had dropped out of nowhere. Tied him up and called the police.

Bruce later asked me why I didn't just take Zuccos life.

"Because Bruce, he deserves to be brought to justice. Death would be too easy."

Robin was born.

From then on I was Batman's faithful side kick. I spent months of training after that night. I swore Batman's oath. I fought Joker, Riddler and even Calender man. Being Dick Greyson during the day.

Taking orders from Batman at night. I trained hard, studied hard. And soon I found myself accepting life with Bruce and Alfred. I never forgot Mum and Dad. But I had a new family now. I was safe and I was happy.

I grew to admire Batman, he was invincible. Even being shot point blank couldn't kill him. I always made mistakes. And he would see everyone of them. Even if he was fighting twenty armed men and a crocodile at the same time. At the end of the day if I stuffed up he would teach me how to be better. Faster. Stronger. I loved Bruce. Like a mentor, a brother and like a father. He never replaced Dad. But I know Dad would be happy I had him.

Bruce was strong, nothing would phase him. Everyone was intimidated by him. Woman loved him and men wanted to be him. Hell, when I grew up I new exactly who I wanted to be.

I did grow up, puberty hit and I started noticing things. High school was hard and all my friends liked things like boobs, and girls butts. But in the locker room I found myself staring at guys. Bruce eventually gave me the sex talk. About how a man and a woman sometimes give each other the special hug. This happened after he found some interesting stuff in the browser history on my laptop. It didn't really help. Eventually I realised I was gay.

Bruce insisted I do an extra-curricular activity, I choose Gymnastics. Our Coach was an older woman. One day she found me crying in the locker room alone. I told her I liked boys. She gave me a hug, and from then on I knew I could talk to her. I couldn't tell her about the big batty secret, but I tell her about my feeling towards my male friends.

I had always been attracted to Bruce. How could I not? He's a flippin' god! Once I even saw his butt in the showers after a particularly hard night. It supplied me with hours of spankin' material. I would think back to the night when he found me for the first time in the cave. Instead of taking me upstairs to talk to Alfred I could see him in my mind. Pushing me against the wall. Kissing me.

Everything in my life, except homework, never compared to my life as Robin. As long as my grades kept up I got to patrol with Batman. After a gloomy start at Wayne Manor, I still managed to grow up happily.

_Alfred Penny._

When Master Dick first arrived at the manor, he was heart broken the loss of his parents. He soon discovered the cave and Master Bruce's secret. He became Robin (something which at first bothered me). But Master Dick was meant to be Robin. He **was** Robin. He brought light to the manor. He brought happiness to Bruce. Our life had been dark before he came. And finally Thomas Wayne's son was happy. Being the guardian of Bruce woke him from the pit that is that dreadful cave.

Soon after Dick arrived at the manor renovation were done in the gym. Gymnastic equipment, including a sprung floor and bars were fitted. Rings as well has tight wire. The final addition was a flying trapeze rig. Dick was under strict orders never to use it without Bruce. Dick was happy just to fly again. Bruce always kept Dick as safe as possible. His day life was even mostly normal too. The paparazzi always wanted a piece of Dick but Bruce refused them at every corner.

Bruce taught Dick everything, including anything the Dark Shadows had taught him. By the age of thirteen Dick was a more accomplished detective then most professionals in that field. Cheeky and wild Dick Greyson made me proud every day.

Dick had always hero worshipped Bruce. Something I didn't give a second thought too. Until Dick was thirteen. I noticed changes. After Bruce discovered rather inappropriate things on the young boy's laptop Bruce gave him the talk. Young Master Dick had started to have feelings (that he couldn't comprehend) for Bruce. Figured it was normal. That it would fade in time, or so I thought.

Dick grew older and became more and more like Bruce. With a few exceptions; he smiled more, he was happy. No matter what Dick could never be kept in a foul mood for too long. Dick was softer then Bruce. I suspected the young man I loved as a son was gay, I would wait until he was ready to tell us. No matter what Bruce loved Dick, and I did too.

At the age of fifteen Dick still was infatuated by Bruce. But he would often try to move on. He dated mysterious people, we never did get to meet them. These liaisons were often cut short by 'robins duties'. I suspected Bruce may have had another reason behind it but I never confronted him. I didn't feel I needed too.

I walked down stairs late one night to find Bruce and Dick (still dressed as robin) in a furious spit. Robin had disobeyed Batman on patrol, Bruce towered over the short boy. Normally Dick would back down and apologise. But he stood his grounds. He stared into Bruce's eyes and spat words back at him. Fed up with the young man I watch as Bruce hauled Robin upstairs and threw him into Richards room. The door closed with a bang. Bruce on one side, Dick on the other. Bruce firmly held the door closed while Dick banged, using the foulest words I had ever heard. Bruce turned to me. Before yelling back at his young partner.

"Your grounded! For a month. No video games. No extra-curricular activities. No Robin. No friends. Straight home from school. Training in the gym. Dinner, homework and bed. Got it chum?" Before locking the door and storming off.

Dick sulked for days. Refused to even look at Bruce. Bruce at one point tried to intimated the boy into talking. I walked through the hallway and saw Dick with his back against the wall, staring at anything but a towering Bruce. I never fretted. The boys were bound to fight, Dick served his punishment. Bruce forgave him. Dick forgave Bruce.

At sixteen it was more obvious Dick was becoming a man. He came out to Bruce and I. I applauded and hugged him. Bruce sat silently, before pulling Dick into a massive hug. Reassuring Dick that nothing would change and we both loved him. Dick introduced many boys to us. Unfortunately Bruce would scare them off. Something Dick hated.

I noticed things, Bruce's facades was hardly worn in the manor, he was normally dark and broody, but whenever Dick was around he was happier. Like he could actually feel sunlight. When they spared Bruce would make a point of pinning Dick the ground under his body. Until the boy submitted and stopped struggling to try and beat his mentor. Both their eyes would wander. What was I to do?

Finally I asked Bruce if he was aware of Dicks feelings.

"Yes of course Alfred I'm not blind!" he replied "I've known ever since he was ten!" I was shocked.

"Why didn't you ever say anything. At least to me!" I exclaimed as Bruce continued to lift weight with his back on the bench.

"Well, it's not that abnormal I guess, he was pretty young" Bruce sighed.

"But what about now! You always tear him away from dates! He's been through three 'almost boyfriends' in two months!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't have time for that. Robin comes before that stuff."

"That's not what I meant. You have feelings for him too don't you?" Bruce froze. Placing the weight down he sat up and looked at me. Using a towel to dry his head.

"Perhaps. But I won't act on them. Not until he is legally an adult." Bruce searched my face. Waiting for a reaction.

"Is he aware of this?" I asked. I wasn't upset. In fact I was smiling!

"No, and he won't be until he's older. Alfred you know what will happen if, when he is old enough. If decides to be with me." I nod, I'd known for a very long time whomever settled with Bruce would have to live a very peculiar life style.

"For him to truly be with you, he'd have to submit" I replied. "He'd be yours and yours alone" Bruce nodded.

"But what if eighteen is still too young. To early for him to be able to settle down with me." Bruce took in a big breath. "I know he's the one for me Alfred. I've always known"

"What?" I was surprised. How could he have?

"When I was with the Dark Brotherhood, their magic showed me glimpses of the future. I saw myself. Growing old with Dick. But the future is subjective. It can change. I took him in because I knew I had to give him the best life I could. But I don't expect him to want to be **with** me. I just- I have to wait."

And that was it. The end of the conversation.


	2. Always mine

**Nightwing.**

_I always wanted - expected to-to grow up and - and become him. _

_But that thing inside of him, that thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. _

_I don't want to be Batman - any more._

Graduation day! A smile was pretty much glued to my face. Running into the kitchen Alfred is already serving breakfast.

"Morning Al!" I practically skip into the room "Remember what day it is today?" I slam into my chair a little to excitedly.

"Mm, well its not your birthday"

"Al."

"Its not Honaker, oh wait, we don't even celebrate that" the older butler started counting his fingers.

"Seriously Al I will throw this grape at you" I was jesting, mostly.

"Could it possibly be the day Master Dick Greyson is finally Graduating?" He smiled at me putting a cup of tea down in front of me.

"Yes! Is Bruce up yet?" Bruce and I had spent the night before on parole. We ended up in a scuffle with the Jokers men. Nothing we couldn't handle. Bruce walked through the door the moment I said his name.

"Of course I'm up. You were singing in the shower again!" he grumbled before plopping-well, sitting, Bruce Wayne doesn't plop I suppose- on a chair next to me.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly. I inhaled my breakfast much to Alfred's disgust. "Alright, I have to get dressed! I have to meet with the AV club to check out the sounding for my valedictorian speech. Because," I stand up and push my chair in while staring pointing at Bruce "I did get valedictorian." I ran out of the room hearing their goodbyes.

At Gotham Academy for Boys we pretty much had our supply of old farts. Long winded speeches about the future followed by our diplomas. As I walked onto stage I could see Bruce sitting taller then everyone, camera in his hand. Looking very proud. Alfred, the big softie, had tearful eyes and a tissue in his hand.

My speech was better then the school captains, just saying. I even got a few laughs in and the largest applause. Afterwards Alfred and Bruce met me in amongst the thousands of chairs and people.

"I'm very proud of you Dick" Bruce smiled, Alfred expressed the same "Lets go, I'm thinking a celebratory lunch at Borrelli's." I was a bit surprised. Surely Bruce knew that today I was going to run around with my school friends pulling pranks on the school. The principal had given has a lecture but, he wasn't exactly going to stop us now was he?

"Uh Bruce, it's graduation day. Normally the year twelve stay back and hang out at the school." And this is when I hit the wall which is Bruce Wayne. If he doesn't approve of an activity, there is pretty much nothing I can do.

"Dick, the principal even warned your class not to in his speech. It's not going to happen, lets go" Bruce was stern leaving no room for argument. Alfred unfortunately seemed to agree with him.

_Okay, time for plan B. _Putting on my best pout I stared into Bruce's eyes.

"But Bruc-"

"Hey Dick! Are you staying back?" Harry, my best friend chose this time to wander over.

_Damn it! I'll miss my chance_. Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry Mr. Miles, we are off to Dick's favourite Italian restaurant." Bruce replied for me. Harry seemed abit taken back.

"Oh, well Dick are you coming to the party tonight?" I gulp looking up at Bruce.

_That face definitely means 'negative.'_

"Uh, no Harry sorry. But you and I can hang sometime next week okay?" I gave in a small smile. Harry looked at Bruce and scowled.

"Fine" pulling me into a quick hug he whispered "Sorry Dick, I tried." Harry was gone into the crowd as quickly has he came.

"Alright! Lets go" I tried to make my way out with my family as quickly as possible. However school friends were also blue blooded friends. Which meant every parent wanted a piece of Bruce. Most of the woman practically drooled over him.

"Oh Bruce!" A woman voice sprang from behind us.

_Oh god, Mitzy Mayble. _Every time she sees Bruce she pretty much tries to have sex with him. She would always cling to his arm and he would smile like a gentlemen.

_Bitch._ I watch has she gave Bruce a hug, she is one of the few who isn't intimated by him.

"How are you darling?" She rolls her 'r's. "Congratulations to your boy" They both engage in chitchat. Alfed and I both rolled our eyes.

"And Richard, what are your plans next year?" Her question brought me by surprise. She **never** spoke to me. Usually she ignored Alfred and I.

Bruce looked into my eyes, to anyone else it would be a normally glance but to me it was 'Don't start trouble' I smiled.

"Well! Bruce really wants me to go to Gotham Uni, or Yale. I got early entry for both. But I'm thinking of taking a gap year, join a few circus', that kind of thing" I smiled. Oh yeah. Bruce's face was. Well impassive. But on the inside I knew it would tick him off. My desires for a gap year had been abit of a sore spot lately.

Alfred face-palmed "Oh, Dick"

"A circus?" Mitzy replied "Well that is, different a suppose. I guess we all can't fit in at the higher end of society"

_I'll kill you and dance on your grave bitch._

I opened my mouth with a big smile "Well-

Bruce interrupted me "We really must get going, goodbye Mitzy" I found his large hand on my back pushing me towards the car park. Once we were out of everyone earshot Bruce's mouth was dangerously close to my ear. Which I think is his way of scaring me a bit, to be honest it just gives me a boner.

"That wasn't funny." He growled.

"It was just abit of fun" I turned and gave Bruce my soppy eyes "I'm sorry" I receive a gruff "umpf" as a reply. But there was a small smile on his face.

Alfred drives us to Borrelli's. By the time we get there the atmosphere in the car has returned to normal and we enjoy a nice lunch. Paparazzi started taking photos of us in our booth through the window, nothing new there really.

"I am very proud of you Dick" Bruce smiled ignoring the cameras. "Even if you are abit of a smartass sometimes."

I give him my biggest grin "Bruce! That's the nicest thing you've said all day. Thank-you for coming, both of you!" We clinked our glasses and enjoyed ourselves.

Back at Wayne manor I was throwing out all my old study books. Not like I needed them now anyway. Wearing nothing but sweat pants I jogged down stairs to the kitchen and threw them in the trash, a heavy thud made me smile.

"Master Dick" Alfred stood in the doorway "Master Bruce would like to see you in his study."

"Okay Al, I'll go now, thanks!" I walked past him with a smile. Bruce's study once belonged to his father. And still had a large portrait of him and Martha Wayne above the fire place. Thousands of books littered the wall, along with a large memorial vase with white roses in it. In respect to Thomas and Martha. Alfred always made sure they looked their best.

"Hey Bruce what's up? Is it the signal?" Bruce is sitting behind the mahogany desk, reading some statements relating to Wayne Enterprises.

"Take a seat Dick"

_Oh god damnit. He always says that when he's mad._ I slouch down.

"Not today Bruce please, can't we just go have fun" Bruce's eyes meet mine. Sometimes even just his face could scare me into submission. Which I liked but, not right now.

"Don't so dramatic Dick. I just wanted to talk about your plans next year." Bruce was about to launch into a prepared speech but I interrupted.

"Please Bruce, I don't want to go to Uni." I waited for the words to sink in, and Bruce to bite my head off. But he just sat their. Maybe he was willing to listen? "I know you want me to get a good education and I will. Just let me have some fun first! I want to perform, I wanna go see Haley's circus. I wanna train with them" I hope he doesn't have a fit.

"What about me?" Bruce replied.

_What?_

"Bruce what?" I frowned.

"What about the Batman. Your just going to leave?" He actually looked pretty hurt. "There really isn't anything holding you back here?"

"What? Bruce! I don't want to move out I just want a gap year! If I travel anywhere like Rome or Tokyo I don't want to do it alone. I want you to go with me! It's no different from me being a titan, I still need you around. Your really important to me Bruce. Your my best friend! You have been for years." I sighed.

_I wish I could tell him I love him._ Bruce sat there for awhile, thinking. Drumming his hand on the desk.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd want to do it with me." At his words I jumped up and slid across the desk, stopping myself before I fell off onto him. I dangled my legs between his. Bruce looked up at me with a slight blush across his face. I love it when he blushes.

"Of course Bruce. I want to to everything with you." I learned down closer, believe what I said was meant to sound suggestive. His head was nearly the same level as mine. Until he pushed away.

_So close!_

"Dick I-" Bruce looked out the window, his eyes widening "The Bat symbol" I looked too, in the night sky the city called for Batman. Looking at each other we smiled.

"Lets do it B-man!" And we raced into the Batcave. Just like always, any problems were left at home.

To say that this particular outing was a total failure on my part, would be an understatement. Joker had once again escaped from Arkham. He set a trap for us with a bunch of hostages. I raced in before Batman on my Robin-cycle (Lame, I know). Pretty much the night ended with my motorbike getting blown up, hostages seriously wounded because of it, and I disobeyed Batman because I thought I saw something he didn't.

Once we made sure everything was okay I felt myself being dragged violently into the Batmobile. Once the lid locked in place I turned to Batman. His face was scrunched up in fury.

_Shit._

The drive home was tense. Neither of us said a word. When we finally made it to the cave I jumped out of the car and was about to race up to my room and hide for days but Batman's gloved hand found itself on my collar. I was yanked against the wall.

"Master Bruce? What is going on?" Alfred dropped his tray in alarm.

"Dick nearly got himself killed tonight Alfred!" It was Batman's voice, the voice he used on the worst criminals. I resisted the urge to whimper. I couldn't move to get away from him.

"Bruce I-" my head was slammed into the bricks behind me. Stars exploded into my eyes.

"Master Bruce your-"

"No! Alfred. Dick what the fuck were you thinking" Bruce rarely swore "You disobeyed a direct order, you nearly got yourself and everyone killed!" Angrily I pushed Batman away.

"Screw you Bruce! I made a mistake I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough" He yelled at me. "Your grounded. Thirty hours in the simulator. Hardest level. Extra training might actually be able to teach you a lesson. Perhaps you'll be able to act like an adult one day?" he snarled at me.

"Fuck you Bruce!" I screamed back. "You never fucking listen! I'm not doing those hours!" I tried to run past him, but he pushed my chest back. Stumbling I found my footing. "Ah! Your so fucking infuriating. Why can't I just make my own decisions?"

Okay, so maybe the argument was escalating a little bit. But he didn't understand!

"You don't own me Bruce! I've graduated. I'm eighteen! I can do what ever I want I am not a kid anymore!" Bruce's face changed. Yes he was furious. But I had made something click. Bruce, or rather, Batman walked slowly up to me. His face dark, the same face he used on the super criminals like Joker.

"Do you really think that Dick" I started to back away. Bruce was going into domination mode. "Do you really think the moment you spoke that oath you didn't sign away and choice you had? I made you what you are **Dick**" he spoke my name like a cuss word "You are **mine**" I found myself backed into a very tight corner. The Batman standing over me. Most people would have fainted by now.

"I'm not yours" I replied stubbornly. Batman's body is suddenly pressed against mine. His large chest pushing against my face. I can't even breath. Something long and hard is pressing into my belly. Even through the armour.

_Jesus! He's got a stiffy! Is this turning him on? _I found myself sporting one pretty quickly, against his leg.

"Yes you are Dick" His voice was cold. His leg nudged into my dick. Alfred stood watching us forgotten. We stayed like that. Glaring into each others eyes. Finally I lowered mine. A battle with Batman was a battle lost.

"Fine."

"Say it"

"I'm yours." Batman stepped away from me.

"Get to bed. You need to get up early for the sim." Without looking at him nor Alfred I stormed past them. Embarrassed and hurt.

_He can't treat me like that. And expect me to stick around. I'm leaving._

I pretended to be asleep. No-one came in to check on me. My dark room was very much a lonely place. At One o'clock I grabbed my wallet, and dressed in dark jeans, a green hoodie and sneakers. That's all I would need. Bruce had invested a load of cash into a company for me. I had at least a million saved. Tip toeing down stairs I went straight to the kitchen. I picked out the Harley Davidson keys from the bowel. Grabbing a small piece of paper and a pen I quickly wrote.

_Alfred,_

_I'm sorry about everything. I'll be fine don't worry. I'll be back eventually. Love Dick._

I silently wheeled the motorcycle away from the house as quickly as possible. Before starting it I made sure to disable the two tracking devices. Bruce had left an easy one to find, and a harder one I guess he was hoping someone would overlook. Except someone trained by the worlds greatest detective.

By nine in the morning I was in Star City, sitting in a bank transferring my funds into a new account. Bruce wouldn't be able to track me, at least legally, now. Withdrawing five thousand dollars I refuelled and once again was on my way across America. Ignoring the pang in my heart to turn around and go home. This was what had to happen. This is what I needed. This is how it had to be.

"Good morning Master Bruce!" Alfred walked in with a large smile and pulled back the curtains with a furious motion.

"Alfred, its 10 am! What are you doing? I need sleep." I sat up, letting the sheets pool in my lap.

"Well! I was just getting up to head into town for some palates. When I found a note in the kitchen from Dick!"

_What's he done now? _I remained silent.

"Yep well he' gone, left. Taken the Harley. Tracking devices all ripped out at the gates."

"What? He's gone?" I was out of bed and into a dressing gown in seconds.

"Yep, and he left everything but the clothes on his back and wallet. Even his earrings he's left behind. Probably realised they were low-jacked too"

Alfred was being mad. He was practically spitting at me.

Quickly we found ourselves in the Batcave. Every possible way of tracking him gone. His bank accounts had been emptied an hour ago into a new one. Which I didn't have any hacks into. He'd withdrawn a large sum of cash and was no doubt gone by now.

Alfred shook with his words "We can't find him. There is no way. For now. Dick Greyson is lost to us."

I sat there in shock. My sweet happy Dick had ran away. The manor once again turned dark.

Batman eventually did track me down. A new super in Bludhaven named Nightwing (my awesome new name.) had sprung up. On my third night there he found me.

I had just taken out a grunt when I heard a familiar sound behind me. A ruffle of a dark cape.

"I thought you'd come" Turning around Batman stood silently. "What, not going to tell me to get my arse home?"

Batman shook his head "No, of course not. This is your decision." This shocked me a bit. He was giving me a **choice**. I smiled my devil smile. Walking up to him I saw his eyes rake my new suit. For a second stopping on my groin.

"Like the new suite, it's pretty tight on my bum, but I like it"I turned to show him.

"What are you doing?" His voice was strained. Maybe I shouldn't be toying with a man who could break me in a second.

"I'm doing what you taught me to do. Vigilantism!"

"No, your-with your body?" He replied gruffly. I let my hands run down my sides.

"I haven't the foggiest idea-"

He cut my off, I was suddenly under a very hot and heavy Batman. His right knee slammed just under my groin narrowly missing my balls.

"Jesus, Bats I'm just kidding!" I look up into his eyes, they are searching me.

"I need your help" my heart falls.

"Fine."

I stayed in the 'haven, but every now and then Batman would call on me again. We would fight side by side like partners just like the old days. But back at the manor he would always get pissed off at one thing or another, I'd leave angrily, telling Alfred I was sorry. Months passed and I got a job as a police officer, Bruce hated the idea. Alfred even told me he had to talk Bruce out of getting me fired. Money is power I guess.

But then Jason Todd made an appearance on the scene. Batman had a Robin again. I wasn't jealous at all. The relationship between Jason and Bruce was different from Bruce and I. When I first met Jason he was wary of me. An angry boy as it is, he didn't want anything to do with me. Until Bruce explained to him that I was an important person in his life, and I wasn't about to replace Jason as Robin nor was he just a replacent himeself..

Life went on for two years until one day, Jason was murdered by Joker. I had just finished a shift when my cell phone went off. **Clark Kent** flash on the screen. I smiled and answered. Noticing I had a missed call from Alfred.

"Hey Clark! What's up?" I quickly left the station, making sure no one would over hear me. It's not every day Superman calls me.

"Dick! Something happened! Jason Todd's been killed." My heart dropped. Hell, I nearly dropped the phone.

"And, and Bruce?" I replied grimly.

"He just got back to the manor. Alfred called me he says he can't get onto you, Bruce is trashing everything in the bat cave, I've got bigger problems but he needs someone there. And it's not me by the way" Clark was a lot like Bruce sometimes. No room for argument. Always straight to the point.

"I'll get over there now !" I thanked Clark and hung up.

_Jason was dead. Fuck. Fuck!_

I would have broken every speeding law on the way to Gotham. The Manor still looked as dark and scary as it always did. Leaving my bike out the front I ran inside. Alfred was sitting in the parlour. His head down cast and the remnants of tears of his face. I knelt down in front of him.

"Al-"

"Master Bruce is in the gym now. Go Richard." He turned his head away from me.

Walking to the big doors leading to the gym I stopped. I could hear the sound of Bruce beating a punching bag mercilessly. Grunting with every hit. I slowly opened the doors.

Bruce stopped, without turning his back to look at me he spoke "I wondered if you would come."

It was then I felt like a kid again. I ran over to Bruce and wrap my arms around him. Burying my face in his back.

"Bruce" I whispered "I'm so so sorry!" It was then that for the first time in my life. I saw my invincible Bruce cry. He turned and grabbed me. His face hid in my neck as he bawled into me. I held on as tightly as I could. There was nothing I could say. After a while, Bruce stopped crying.

"It was the Joker." He said quietly.

"I know Bruce"

"I failed Jason. He's dead because of me."

"No Bruce. This is because of the Joker. He made the choice. He murdered Jason. Yo can't blame yourself." I didn't know what else to say.

"Doesn't change a thing. If it weren't for me Jason wouldn't have even been in that Robin suite. I should never have taken on **any **Robins."

"You don't mean that."

"Mm, I'm not sure any more."

The next few days were hard. Bruce requested I stay at the manor. But he didn't let me do anything. The gym doors were locked, and the Bat cave had locked both Alfred and I out. Batman left every night and went on a rampage against the villeins of Gotham. Every time I tried to help Bruce he would push me away.

The funeral happened on a sunny Sunday. Friends and family gathered at the manor. All saying their goodbyes. Bruce hadn't allowed me to leave his side all day, unable to handle talking to anyone himself I acted as a buffer.

That night, after Alfred went to bed it was just Bruce and I in the study. Silently staring at the flames in adjacent arm chairs. Well I was, Bruce had been staring at me for over an hour now.

"Your beautiful" his words struck me from my thoughts. I met his eyes.

"What Bruce?" Bruce stood up, and stood over me, a large shadow covered my body.

"Your beautiful"

_Holy crap! Why now? Why tonight? Damn it Bruce!_

"Today has been hard Bruce, your not thinking straight" His stared down at me, I curled up into a ball.

"Your so cute when you do that" he smiled "Today is the perfect day for this. Jason is dead. I can't change that. But it's time we stopped ignoring what we want."

I gasped.

"You. You want me? Even after everything?" I was shocked.

"Yes, even after everything. After all these years."

_What years?_

"You've known" I exclaimed, still not looking directly at him "You knew this whole time how I felt for you"

"Ever since you were thirteen."

**Bam! **I punched him in the face. He didn't flinch or react. He really is that strong.

"Why today? Why did you have to tell me today. Why not when I graduated. That was two years ago Bruce"

"I wasn't ready." he replied.

"Fuck you. You can't do this. Not today. Not because of this" I stood up and am about to walk away when I a finger hooked my belt hoop above my arse and pull me into him. His arms wrap around my body.

"You want me Dick, you can't walk away" he whispered gruffly into my ear.

"Fine, just not tonight. We buried Jason today for Christ sake!" His hold on me didn't loosen. Don't get me wrong I was happy. The man I had loved for years actually wanted me. But today was a sad day. I didn't want to sully Jason memory. "Maybe I should leave" Bruce released me.

"Fine. I'll see you next Sunday. Think about tonight. Make a decision." Bruce was out of the room in a flash. I sighed, life isn't exactly straight forward is it?

The next week was hard. All I could think about was Bruce. His hands around my body the night of Jason funeral. His erection sticking into me the night I left him the first time. He actually wanted me. On Wednesday during my lunch brake I sat outside Starbucks, my phone to my ear calling Alfred. He picked up on the first ring.

"Master Dick!" He sounded happy to hear from me.

"Hey Al! Are you busy?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Not at all, what can I do for you young man?" I took a big breath in. Here we go.

"Did- did Bruce tell you about last Sunday night?" I asked. Alfred paused.

"Yes he did" that's all he said.

"What do you think I should do?" I chewed on my lip.

"Well Master Dick" I hate it when he calls me that.

_Master._

"I guess you have a decision to make. You love him in that way do you not?" Alfred always knew me too well.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Very good, perhaps there is your answer. Although..." Alfred started to sound very vague.

"Tell me Al, be honest."

"You do need to consider what having a relationship with Bruce would be like. If you say yes your going to have to convince him to let you stay in Bludhaven, if that is what you want. And I'm sure you realise Bruce can be quite, domineering towards you. You'd have to submit to him young man, you really would be his."Alfred spoke the truth. About everything. If I started this relationship with Bruce. Chances are there would be no going back.

"Okay Al, I'll see you on Sunday" Alfred wished me goodbye and hung up.

The next few nights Nightwing was on a roll. No illegal activity went on in my city without me knowing. I even took down a mob boss or two. Sunday rolled around pretty quickly, and as I drove passed the manor to the gates on my police bike I saw Bruce waiting for me outside his large house. I pulled over with a smile.

"Well hello officer Greyson, nice uniform" Bruce smiled, its been a while since I saw him smile. I do look pretty damn spiffy to be honest.

"Hey Bruce" I parked my bike, Alfred would no doubt move it for me later.

There was an awkward silence. I'm used to silences with Bruce. But rarely are they awkward.

"Listen Bruce, lets not beat around the bush" I spoke up first. He nodded, I found his hand on my back leading me to the study. I noticed a certain butlers absence, before I could ask Bruce explained.

"I've asked Alfred to give us the manor tonight. He is over at Leslie's for the night."

"Ha! Old Rodger!" I laughed as Bruce whacked me on the back of the head.

I sat down in my usual chair, in front of Bruce's desk. Bruce shocked me, instead of sitting across from me, he leaned against the desk right in front of me.

"How was your week?" he asked.

"Good, you?"

"Terrible." I felt guilty. Bruce was obviously still hurting over Jason. "But not because of last Sunday night. I don't regret that." He was standing over me again.

"You know, you always do that". I found myself looking down at my hand in my lap.

"What?"

"Stand over me. Sometimes, most the time you do that. Only to me. Sometimes its pretty suffocating." Bruce started to move, I quickly stood up and placed my hands on his hips. Bruce has always been so much bigger then me. "No I, I like it. I always have."

"Have you made a decision?" He asked, I looked up. His face was full of hope. I nodded. Before I could reply he interrupted me.

"You do understand that being with me. It won't be easy. You will be mine Dick." This is what Alfred was talking about.

"I know, there is just one thing I want to know. If I did say yes. Would you make me give up Bludhaven?" I couldn't even look at him.

_I'm such a pussy._

"Your job. You can go to university, or do charity. But I want you leave the force."

"What about Nightwing?" I asked him.

"I don't want you working as an officer. But Nightwing is okay. I can't take him from you. And you can keep your apartment if you like. I want you here more often, obviously."

We were silent. For along time. I had left my hands on his hips, and I now realise Bruce's hands are on my lower back. Pressing firmly. It was then I finally did what I wanted to for years.

I kissed Bruce Wayne.

I kissed hard. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He moaned into my mouth.

_Holy fuck I'm kissing Bruce Wayne._

Bruce took over the kiss, he held me close. His lips and teeth pushing down onto my mouth. I whimpered.

_Oh god. I sound like mutt._ This seemed to light a flare in Bruce, and I quickly found his tongue weaselling into my mouth. I tried to fight back. To be dominant. But Bruce didn't back down. I relented and let him explore my mouth. He turned us around and lift me onto the desk. He pulled away.

"Your mine" his eyes were burrowed into my soul. The smile on his face made my heart do back flips.

"Promise?" I asked, with a small pout.

A growl escaped Bruce "Fuck yes." Bruce's lips attacked mine again. I found his hands exploring my lower back. Then quickly my shirt was torn off me.

"Hey! That's my work uniform! Sergeants gonna kill me." Bruce ignored me and I found his tongue back in my mouth. I felt his hands on my belt just before my pants were ripped off to. His mouth left mine and he took a step back. Eyeing my body.

"B-Bruce?"

"Your sure about this? Your mine if we take this any further. I won't stop." I look at him for a moment. Before jumping on top of him with nothing on except my briefs and socks. His erection poking my arse . His right hand found his way into the front of my pants and grabbed my hard cock.

"Yes" I moaned between kisses as he leaned me into a wall. I still felt his left hand groping my arse, then slide under the waist band touching my, well my entrance.

I ripped his shirt open, button flying everywhere. His chest was full of muscles, I moved my head to kiss his chest, then to suck on his nipple. His hand that was on my arse found its way to the back of my neck.

"Fuck Dick" he murmured. I dropped to my knees, before I could Unbutton his belt his hand slammed my head into his cock. Through his pants it was rock hard, and as long as my face (vertically) he moaned. He quickly dropped his pants.

"Are-are they NIGHTWING undies?" I exclaimed. My symbol was placed across his bulge.

"Heh, yeah"

"Nice!" His bulge was massive, pre-cum leaking through, his balls even looked massive. I kissed the head through his underwear.

"Fuck Dick." he gasped. Pulling the last piece covering his cock I finally saw what had been in my dreams every since I was a kid. His cock was hard, the blood beating through it. It was massive, bigger then mine. He wasn't cut, mine was.

"In your mouth, now." he exclaimed. I was only to happy to oblige. I licked the tip of his massive head, both his hands rested in my hair and plunged my mouth onto his cock a. I resisted the urge to gag. This isn't my first rodeo. Is cock hit the back of my throat causing tears to leak from my eyes. I think this actually turned him on a bit. Bruce thrust his hips fucking my mouth.

"You-have" He slammed his cock in more and more " no idea how-long. I have fucking wanted this."

He pulled out. I whimpered.

"What do you want Dick?" He lifted me up and carried me back to his desk.

"You"

"What?"

"You I want you Bruce!" He kissed me sweetly on my mouth.

"What do you want me to do?"

_He's teasing me! Gah!_

"Make love to me Bruce, fuck me so hard I can't walk fro a week!" He smiled, I think his cock would have too.

"Hmm, I think you should beg just a little more baby"

_He called me baby!_

"Bruce I fucking belong to you. Please fucking please ram that cock inside me and cum inside me!" I half screamed at him. At least Alfred couldn't hear me.

Bruce pushed me onto my back. And lifted my legs up in the air.

He stared at my hole.

"I'm going to wreck that" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up or I should I just go to the bathroom and have a wank?" This shocked Bruce a bit.

I felt his tongue licking my hole.

_Jesus Christ, Bruce is rimming me!_

It felt so good! I wrapped my hand around my cock and jerked.

"Bruce that's so incredible. Fuck please. I need more!" I regretted saying that because the instant I said that he stood up and walk to the other side of the desk. "Bruce I'm sorry please come back!"

He began searching through his draw "I will my little Robin." Bruce pulled out a bottle of lube.

_Yes! _I nearly came at the sight of it. Bruce walked back around and squirted some onto his hands. I felt three finger shoved up me butt.

"Jesus! You don't waste any time!" It burned, just a little.

"You can handle it."Bruce murmured. "Who owns you Dick?"

"Fuck! you!" Bruce hit my prostate and I saw stars.

"Who do you belong to Dick?" He pushed in more and more.

"Please Bruce, I need your cock inside me please! I am yours, I'm yours to fuck all you want. I'll swallow your come every fucking morning if you want me too. Just fuck me!"

Bruce pulled his fingers out from me. I missed them. I felt his uncut cock at my entrance. He put his hands on my hips, and suddenly pushed in. All the way in. His cock was so massive I thought it could have killed me.

"Fuck Bruce!" It hurt so much! His hilt was fully in and he didn't move. He ignored my little cries. He leaned down and kissed me. Just a single kiss and he made me feel like a wanton. I wanted him to fuck me no matter how much it hurt. My cock was so hard it hurt.

"Bruce, fuck me." I stated.

"Give you some time to adjust" he growled.

"You slammed your cock in me, _sir _I think I can handle it" I whispered. Bruce shuddered.

"What did you call me?"

"Please sir, fuck me. I need it." Bruce's eyes widened. He pulled back slowly, before slamming into me. Then again. And Again. He thrust his hips and his cock pounded my ass. He placed both elbows on the side of my head and stared into my eyes.

"Your mine"

"I know Bruce." He slammed more and more into my body I moaned and groaned. My hand working furiously on own cock.

"Blow your load Dick" Bruce smiled. I couldn't help but smiled back. I tightened my arse muscles on his cock and jerked my own.

"Ah! Fuck Bruce I'm gunna come!" My orgasm hit me, Bruce kept pounding me as I grunted. I shot my seed, further then ever before in my life, the first jet flew over my head, the second onto Bruces rippling abs. I kept pumping seed onto my belly. Breathing heavily as Bruce fucked me hard. My last shot streaked across my face. Bruce kept pounding but let out a laugh that filled the whole room.

"Ha! On your face! Fuck your amazing Dick" He smiled at me as I grinned at him.

"Where do you want me to cum Dick?" Bruce made slow and hard thrusts into my body.

"Make me yours Bruce. Cum inside me." Bruce pounded my arse harder and harder. His arms wrapped around my own. He began to grunt with each thrust.

"I'm going to cum Dick." Bruce went into over drive. The veins on his body grew and his face became red.

At a furious pace is cock undid me.

"Fuck yes!" He grunted and his hands nearly broke my arms as Bruce Wayne pumped his cum inside me. His orgasm lasted a lot longer then mine I could feel my arse getting filled up by his cum. After about twenty seconds he came to a stop. And collapsed on top of me.

We lay there, the sun slowly setting out the window, breathing heavily. Cum on my face, belly and inside me. Smeared on Bruce's belly too.

He kissed me. Not a ruff kiss. Gentle. Loving.

"That was, incredible" I felt Bruce pull out of me. He pulled my hand up to standing. I winced. There would definitely be bruises on my arms later.

I tried to stand but I collapsed to my knees. My head resting on my thighs.

"I'm shaking to much" I looked past the large cock near my ear and up at the man I loved. Bruce smiled and picked me up. I was shaking myself. He carried my bridal style, both of us stark naked out of the study. I felt so wild being in this part to the manor naked. Bruce carried me upstairs and into his room. It smelled so much like him, I nearly fell asleep as he carried me through the door way.

He pulled the cover over me, and wrapped me up in his arms. I feel asleep surrounded by the man I loved. His cum inside me.

_I don't want to be Batman - any more._

_I'd rather belong to him instead._

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this work. Review. Or not. **_


End file.
